Una nueva vida
by Manfariel
Summary: Podemos empezar de nuevo, hacer una nueva vida,¡imagínate!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Blood plus y su historia no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Blood plus y su historia no me pertenecen

**Una nueva vida**

**1**

**Un día nuevo**

Un par de ojos rojos se abrieron lentamente en la oscuridad, el despertador sonaba con desesperación. Ella alargo su mano con pereza para apagarlo, se estiró, sin embargo no se levantó. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras escrutaba en la oscuridad, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe

--¡Despierta floja!—unos ojos azules se le acercaron rápidamente

--Diva—susurro la otra—déjame en paz

--No—le dio un almohadazo—rápido, llagaremos tarde a la escuela

--No entiendo, como te emociona estar en otra escuela—se sentó en la orilla de la cama

--Saya, no tienes visión—la chica levantó un dedo—es escuela nueva, podemos empezar de nuevo, hacer una nueva vida,¡imagínate!—Diva le sonrió

--Supongo que sí

**--**A ti te hace mucha falta—Saya estaba a punto de reclamar

--¡Niñas a desayunar!—las llamó su madre

--¡Vamos!—contesto Diva—apúrate—dijo antes de salir, Saya se levantó perezosamente, se dirigió a su closet donde tomó lo primero que vio, una falda rosa claro, unas botas y una blusa azul; después de medio peinarse y tender su cama, salió a desayunar

--Saya, ¿por qué no te puedes levantar un día temprano?—dijo su madre mientras le señalaba su lugar

--Me dormí tarde

--Como siempre—dijo su hermana gemela sarcásticamente

--Ahora tendrás que meterte el desayuno en tres bocados, el camión llegará pronto—siempre era lo mismo, no había un día en que su madre no la recibiera así

--

A la hora de subir al camión, todos las miraron sorprendidos, ¡claro!, después de todo, ¿cuándo ves a unas gemelas idénticas? En cuanto se sentaron, Diva comenzó a platicar con los muchachos a su alrededor, ella era la extrovertida, en cambio, Saya, mientras más alejada estuvieran de ella, mejor.

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban las listas de los salones, Saya había estado rogando desde hace un mes que no le tocara con su hermana, porque entonces tendría que soportarla todo el día

--¡Nos tocó juntas!—dijo Diva después de revisar la lista

--Yupi—susurro para sus adentros

Fueron de las primeras en entrar a su salón, así que ocuparon dos de los asientos del fondo

--No es emocionante—dijo Diva—ya hice amigos

--Que bueno

--El punto es que me invitaron a su mesa en la hora del almuerzo y…

--No te preocupes

--¡De verdad!—la abrazó fuertemente—te lo compensaré hermanita

--Sólo suéltame—la campana repicó y junto con esto miles de estudiantes se dirigieron a sus salones

--Buenos días—saludó una mujer de unos veinticinco años—pasaré asistencia—diez minutos después la clase de matemáticas empezó.

--Bien, ¿alguien pude decirme el resultado del ejercicio?—preguntó la maestra, Saya levantó la mano

--Sí mi hermana la inteligente—susurro Diva

--Ah—dijo la maestra algo sorprendida—por fin alguien más—Saya la miró extrañada—parece ser que tienes competencia Haji—la maestra miró hacía la otra esquina del salón, la chica siguió su mirada, ahí se encontraba un chico de cabellos largos, negros, amarrados, unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello, con ojos negros y un semblante inescrutable, también tenía la mano levantada—Haji, dale oportunidad a alguien más, por fin alguien es capaz de contestar a parte de ti—el chico obedeció y bajo la mano--¿cuál es la respuesta?—se dirigió a Saya, pero esta seguía mirando al chico, había algo en él que…

--Saya—Diva la zarandeó por el hombro

--¿Qué?

--Señorita, ¿cuál es la respuesta?

--Ah, sí lo siento—Saya miró de reojo su cuaderno—er…275

--Correcto—la maestra comenzó a explicar como su alumna llegó a ese resultado, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

--

La campana ya había tocado, Diva se había ido a al comedor con sus nuevos amigos, mientras Saya se dirigió a el patio, en un rincón alejado se encontraba un árbol, en el cual se instaló

_¡Quince pájaros, en quince abetos,_

_las plumas aventadas por una brisa ardiente!_

_Pero, qué extraños pájaros, ¡ninguno tiene alas!_

_¡Oh!, ¿qué haremos con estas raras gentes?_

_¿Asarlas vivas, o hervirlas en la olla;_

_o freírlas, o cocerlas y comerlas calientes?_

Saya leía estas líneas, cuando la campana la sobresaltó, era hora de volver a clases, en el momento en que se levantó, se escuchó un crujir de ramas, ella se volvio, para su sorpresa, el chico llamado Haji, bajaba del árbol y pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, la cerró de golpe y se dirigió a clases

--

Las clases ya habían acabado, por fin, todo lo que quería era volver a casa, su hermana ya la esperaba a lado de su casillero, sólo tenía que guardar unas cosas más y se iría de ese horrible lugar

--Disculpa—una voz seductora la llamó, ella se volvio algo tímida, Haji estaba ahí—creo que se te cayó esto—le alargó su mano con un libro verde

--Ah, gracias—Saya lo tomó

--No hay problema—el chico se disponía a irse

--¡Hola!—Diva surgió de la nada—me llamó Diva, mucho gusto en conocerte—Haji enarcó una ceja

--Igual—se alejó

--Esta guapo—dijo Diva unos segundos después

--Vamonos

--

--¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó su madre en cuanto entraron a la casa

--Muy bien—contesto Diva mientras dejó las mochila en la entrada—muero de hambre—se sentó en la mesa—hice nuevos amigos

--Me alegro, ¿y qué tal tú Saya?

--Bien

--Saya hizo un amigo—dijo su hermana

--¿De verdad?

--Sólo me devolvió un libro que deje en el salón

--Eso es un amigo en tu mundo—su hermana estaba de fastidiosa

--Ven a comer

--

Ya terminada su tarea se metió a bañar con agua caliente, necesitaba algo de relajación, después de soportar a su fastidiosa hermana todo el día.

Una vez fuera se dedicó a leer y al poco tiempo cayó dormida.

--

Espero les guste, se aceptan reviews de todo, jiji.

La estrofa que esta leyendo Saya, es de El Hobbit de Tolkien

Manfariel


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Blood+ y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Deportes**

--¡Saya!—el gritó de su hermana traspasó la puerta--¡Despierta!

--¿Qué?—miró su reloj--¡Demonios!—se levantó a trompicones, había olvidado poner la alarma, se vistió con los pants de la escuela pues fue lo primero que encontró

--Vamos—le dijo a Diva, antes de salir corriendo de su casa haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su madre

--¡Tienes que…!—corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el camión que estaba a punto de dejarlas

--¿Por qué te levantaste tarde?—preguntó su hermana a su lado

--Olvide poner el despertador—Saya se dio cuenta de que su gemela también traía el uniforme de deportes--¿hoy nos toca Deportes?

--Claro, tontita, ¿por qué otro motivo me pondría este feo uniforme?

--

Era el primer día que tenían Química, en esta clase les tocaba en salones separados. Saya podría descansar de su irritable hermana, tomó el asiento del fondo, se dejó caer en la silla y comenzó a hacer dibujitos en su cuaderno. La campana sonó dando inicio a las clases, el salón se llenó de gente, ella sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero no se tomó la molestia de ver quien era

--¿Siempre eres tan puntual?—Haji estaba a su lado, Saya se quedo idiotizada

--¿Eh?—fue lo único que pudo contestar

--¿Siempre llegas puntualmente a clases?

--Er…sí—el chico se volvio al frente. Mientras, Saya, se regañaba a si misma, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, "¿eh?", ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa? La clase comenzó sin más incidentes

--

La clase terminó, seguía Deportes, Saya caminaba pesadamente, al llegar a la puerta su hombro chocó con un brazo

--Perdone…--Haji de nuevo a su lado

--Pasa—señaló la puerta cortésmente

--Gracias—se dirigió a su casillero con un pequeño trote

--¿Cómo te fue?—Diva ya estaba ahí

--Bien

--Que bueno, date prisa, sigue Deportes

--Que divertido—apenas cerró la puerta de su casillero y la jaló de la mano

--

--Muy bien, señoritas—la profesora de Deportes era alguien difícil de tratar—hoy haremos acondicionamiento físico, eso quiere decir correr, saltar, correr, escalar, equilibrio y correr. Harán toda una carrera, primero saltarán los obstáculos, de ahí escalarán la soga y tocarán la campana, después escalaran aquella pared, saltaran cincuenta veces al cuerda y harán equilibrio en la barra—muchas de las chicas se quejaron por lo bajo

--¡Genial, equilibrio!—Diva estaba emocionada, claro para alguien que ha practicado Ballet toda su vida, suena divertido

--¿Listas?—la entrenadora se llevó el silbato a los labios--¡ahora!—la carrera empezó, Saya y Diva iban a la cabeza, ambas disputándose el primer lugar. Aunque, Saya, sabía que iba a perder, lo suyo era escalar pero como la barra de equilibrio era lo mejor de Diva…

Saya tomó ventaja en la pared y la soga, mas Diva no se daba por vencida. Comenzó a saltar la cuerda, pero no se sentía bien, terminó de saltar, Diva ya le llevaba medio cuerpo de distancia, subió a la barra y, como era de esperarse, pasó sin mayor dificultad y gracilmente. Saya subió y pasó rápidamente, a excepción de un pequeño desliz

--Muy bien, hermanita—ambas respiraban agitadamente, Saya se colocó en cuclillas para descansar

--Sorprendente—la profesora se les acerco—nunca había tenido alumnas que acabaran esta carrera en tan poco tiempo

--Gracias—contestaron, Diva comenzó a hablar con ella, pero Saya no escuchaba nada, agudizo el oído, pero nada, de repente todo se volvió negro y sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo

--

Saya se incorporó, sin embargo un mareo fuerte la invadió, dejó escapar un queja

--Con cuidado—un fuerte brazo la sujeto

--Rayos—abrió lentamente los ojos, Haji estaba ahí--¿qué paso?—para su sorpresa las palabras salieron rápidamente

--Te desmayaste, al parecer no has probado bocado, y el esfuerzo que hiciste en Deportes agotó todas tus energías. La profesora empezó a gritar como histérica y te traje aquí—ella se sonrojo levemente ante la idea de que él la estuviera cargando

--Gracias—miró a su alrededor era una enfermería bastante acogedora--¿y Diva?

--Se fue a clases, le dije que yo cuidaría de ti—en su semblante no se vía ni una emoción--¿te gustaría comer?—le acerco una bandeja con comida

--No, yo…

--Debes comer algo, por eso te desmayaste

--De acuerdo—Saya no sabía de que platicar

--Eres buena

--¿Disculpa?

--Me refiero a los Deportes

--Ah…gracias

--Y también en los estudios

--En eso soy muy exigente—la campana repicó

--Ya acabó la escuela, me tengo que ir

--Sí, gracias por todo—Haji estaba a punto de responder

--¡Saya!—Diva entró corriendo--¿te encuentras bien?—la enferma pudo ver como Haji salía por la puerta sin mirar atrás

--Estoy bien, ¿me puedes pasar mis zapatos?

--

Estaban caminando a su casa

--Bueno, ¿y?—Diva había estado impaciente todo el camino

--¿Y qué?, ¿qué?

--Haji

--¿Qué?

--¿Platicaron?

--Muy poco—Diva espero

--¿Y?

--¡Que!

--¿Qué te dijo?

--¿Por qué te interesa saber?—Diva pensó

--No lo sé, es un lindo chico, inteligente y fuerte…

--Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no le hablas?

--Por que sólo te habla a ti, conmigo es indiferente—Saya tenía un semblante de sorpresa—lo sé, crees que también es indiferente contigo, pero no lo es, es mas, según lo que dicen las otras chicas, eres a la única que le ha hablado

--

--¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó su Madre apenas abrieron la puerta

--Saya se desmayó—Diva corrió a la mesa

--Y ahí vas de chismosa

--Ya ves, por levantarte tarde y no desayunar…

--Mamá ya entendí

--¿Por qué eres así?—Saya fingía oír el reclamo de su Madre, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba perdida en lo que había pasado hace una hora.

--

Hola, aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero les guste, ojalá dejen reviews, se acepta de todo

Cuídense

Manfariel


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Blood+ y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**Un recuerdo del pasado**

Esta vez, Saya, no olvido poner su despertador, de hecho se había despertado más temprano de lo normal. Había tenido un sueño, uno que implicaba a su pasado con…

La maestra de Historia era una vieja gruñona, pero fuera de clase era muy buena persona, el tema que estaban viendo era la Revolución Francesa

--Alguien, me puede decir, ¿en qué fecha comenzó la Revolución Francesa? Y ¿con qué acontecimiento?—Saya levantó la mano al igual que su competencia, Haji, en la otra esquina—bien, señorita, ¿en qué año fue?

--14 de julio de 1789

--Muy bien, jovencito, ¿con qué acontecimiento?

--Con la toma de la Bastilla

--¿Qué era la Bastilla?

--Donde se guardaban las armas—contestaron a una sola voz, la maestra de historia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dos de sus alumnos no eran holgazanes. La clase acabo cinco segundos después, la gente se amontona en la puerta para salir, Diva sale acompañada de sus amigas, en cambio Saya espera a que la gente se vaya, al pasar junto al escritorio de la maestra, esta la detiene

--Disculpa…Saya, ¿cierto?

--Sí

--Haji ven un momento por favor—el muchacho se acerco—escuchen pronto vendrán los inspectores del colegio y nada me enorgullecería más que dieran una conferencia de historia, del tema que ustedes gusten—Saya se quedo boquiabierta, no por tener que hablar en público, eso lo había hecho muchas veces, sino por el hecho de que tendría que trabajar con Haji--¿qué dicen?

--Sí—contesto Haji fríamente

--…Sí—contesto Saya al fin

--Gracias, cuento con ustedes, la fecha es el seis de diciembre—Saya respiró todavía tenia tiempo, alrededor de cuatro meses o más, ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse a la siguiente clase

--¿De qué tema te gustaría hacer la conferencia?—preguntó Haji en el camino

--No lo sé—contesto Saya, notando que cuando hablaba sobre trabajos de la escuela con él, las palabras salían con mayor facilidad—muchos temas me gustan, revisaré en mi casa una enciclopedia, ¿te parece?

--Sí—entraron al salón que ya estaba todo lleno a excepción de dos bancas que estaban en la esquina, Saya no tuvo otro remedio que ir a esos lugares seguida de Haji. Al pasar entra la multitud, escuchó algunos murmullos y risas que provenían del grupo de amigas de su hermana. Se sentaron.

--

Las clases habían concluido, Saya dio gracias, un minuto más con las amigas de su hermana preguntándole todo lo que sabía acerca de Haji y hubiera gritado

--¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó su madre

--Bien—contestaron las dos, ahora Diva no tenía nada que contar, por fin.

--

La comida acabo, Saya se dirigió a su habitación, hizo su tarea y recordó que iba a investigar que tea escoger para la conferencia

--¿Dónde la puse?—estaba buscando su enciclopedia, entonces recordó que la había arrumbado en la parte más alta de su librero, acerco una silla para poder alcanzar, sin embargo no veía que tocaba. Si Saya recordaba bien, sólo habían tres cosas ahí, la enciclopedia, una foto de ella de pequeña que odiaba y una caja…

Saya comenzó a palpar lo que había, encontró la enciclopedia, pero su silla comenzó a balancearse, al intentar agarrarse del librero todo lo demás cayó junto con ella

--Ouch—estaba frotándose las piernas, observó la foto por un rato y cayó en la conclusión de que la seguía odiando, luego recorrió su mirada hacía la enciclopedia que se había abierto en la Guerra de Vietnam y después, con horror, se dio cuenta de que la caja se había abierto, dejando al descubierto varios papeles y una rosa blanca seca, Saya lo guardo todo con apremio, no quería volver a ver ninguna de esas cosas, una vez cerrada la caja, comenzó a respirar con normalidad, levantó la enciclopedia y debajo de esta había un sobre de color dorado tostado y unas líneas plateadas escritas en el frente, ilegible debido al polvo, Saya tomó el sobre temblorosa, le dio vuelta, estaba cerrado, ¡claro!, nunca había tenido el valor de abrirla y leerla, después de tanto tiempo, ¿la podría leer?, acerco su mano al sello para despegarlo, temblaba, pero quería quitarse ese peso de una vez por todas, el sobre comenzaba a ceder

--¡Saya!—la estrepitosa de Diva entro corriendo, su hermana apenas alcanzó a guardar el sobre en una de las hojas de la enciclopedia--¿qué pasó?

--Nada

--¿Nada?, estás tirada en el suelo con un montón de polvo y paso nada—Diva levantó la silla y la caja, Saya arrumbó la foto de nuevo--¿qué es esto?—abrió la tapa de la caja

--Nada—Saya alcanzó a quitársela

--¿Saya?

--Son cosas personales Diva, ¿sabes lo que son cosas personales?, no todos vamos por la vida presumiendo cuantos muchachos hemos besado

--Estás celosa, porque yo he besado más que tú—Saya arrumbó la caja y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermana

--No me refiero a eso—esa caja le había traído muy malos recuerdos

--Ah—Diva sonrió maliciosamente—Saya, honestamente creí que ya lo habías olvidado…--no pudo continuar ya que su hermana le soltó una bofetada

--¿Olvidarlo?, ¡olvidarlo!, ¿cómo olvidar eso?, nunca se me va a olvidar

--Ahora entiendo que contiene la caja—salió de la habitación, Saya tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas de rabia, decidió que el tema de la conferencia lo vería con Haji en la escuela, así que metió la enciclopedia en su mochila y se metió a la regadera.

--

Se suponía que ya la había perdonado, ¿por qué había actuado así?, se odiaba por ser así, ¿por qué simplemente no lo podía olvidar?, ¿era tan difícil?, la verdad es que sí.

--

Ese día su hermana no se sentó en el camión con ella, a Saya no le importaba, mientras más lejos mejor.

Las clases ocurrieron con normalidad, sin ningún tipo de contacto entre ellas, por ese lado Saya lo disfrutaba. La hora del almuerzo llegó

--¿Ya escogiste tema?—le preguntó Haji al salir de clase

--No, digamos que tuve un pequeño percance, pero traigo la enciclopedia, podríamos revisar los temas juntos

--Está bien—se dirigieron a una banca que se encontraba a un lado del árbol

--Veamos—Saya abrió la enciclopedia en la página equivocada, era la guerra de Vietnam, pero el sobre estaba ahí, había olvidado por completo ese sobre o quería olvidarlo—esto es mío—lo tomó rápidamente pero resbalo de sus manos, Haji lo levantó—gracias—en lo que ella guardaba el sobre, él tomó la enciclopedia

--La guerra de Vietnam

--De mis temas favoritos

--Entonces ya esta decidido—ella se quedó anonadada--¿cuándo comenzamos?

--Er… ¿te parece la próxima semana?

--Sí—se quedaron en silencio--¿te gusta leer?

--Sí y mucho, ¿a ti te gusta la música?

--Sí sobre todo la clásica—volvieron a quedar en silencio—tu hermana es algo diferente a ti

--Creo que mucho, yo no era así

--¿Cómo así?

--De callada y antisocial—Haji la miró de reojo--¿tú siempre has sido así?

--Sí, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

--No me gusta hablar de eso—la campana repicó para la siguiente clase

--

Haji caminaba hacía su casa era viernes y esa noche tenía una cena familiar así que debía ayudarle a su madre. El olor a comida ya inundaba el ambiente

--Estoy en la cocina—dijo su madre desde la cocina

--Hola Mamá

--Hola, ¿me ayudas pelando las papas?—su madre ya se había acostumbrado al silencio de Haji

— ¿Va a venir Solomón?

--No lo sé, con ese niño ya no se sabe, con tanta mujer, espero que tu no seas así

--No—empezó a cortar las papas con fuerza

--Haji, tranquilo vas a romper la mesa

--Lo siento

--

La velada comenzó con unos aperitivos y un poco de alcohol, Haji estaba de aquí para allá al igual que sus padres, toda la familia iba a venir, sólo eran unos doscientos invitados, su familia era demasiado grande.

Cuando por fin se dio un descanso, comenzó a buscar a la persona con quien deseaba hablar, pero no había llegado, de hecho no tenía esperanzas de que viniera, en ese momento sonó el timbre y su madre abrió, era él.

Pasados diez minutos se dirigió hacía Solomón

--Hola, primo, Haji, ¿cómo estás?—saludó con gusto, estaba acompañado de una muchacha de unos quince años, rubia y de ojos azules

--Hola—saludó secamente

--Te presentó a Catrina—Haji le besó la mano como un caballero, la chica se sonrojo

--Encantado de conocerte

--Igualmente—la chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

--Solomón, ¿podemos hablar?—el rubio miro a Haji y luego a su compañera

--¿Me disculpas un momento?—se alejaron de la multitud un poco

--Iré directo al grano—dijo Haji—tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, así que no tengo porque hacerte plática

--Ya entendí, ¿qué quieres?

--¿Conoces a Saya?

--

Espero que les guste este capítulo, a lo mejor piensan que están un poco raros los personajes a como en la serie original, pero espero que les guste

Manfariel


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Blood + y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Advertencia**

Salomón se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta

--¿Saya?—preguntó

--Sí, Saya—Haji estaba comenzando a desesperarse

--¿Cabello negro y ojos rojos?

--No te hagas el idiota bien sabes quien es

--Pues, si la conozco—el rubio miraba al suelo

--Bien, pues no te le vuelvas a acercar

--Pero…

--No me importa, no te le acerques—cuando la plática acabo, miraron a su alrededor, toda su familia los observaba

--%--

El viernes por la noche pasó sin ningún acontecimiento en particular, sólo Saya, unas palomitas y una película. A la que no hizo mucho caso pues se quedó dormida.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, la risa de su hermana la despertó

--¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó

--Aquí vivo—se quitó algunas palomitas del cabello

--Pues yo también—Diva dio unos cuantos pasos y tropezó, su hermana intentó ayudarla--¡no me toques!

--Esta bien—su aliento apestaba a alcohol—Diva, ¿cuánto has tomado?

--No es tu asunto—seguía en el suelo—sabes Saya—comenzó a llorar—siempre te he envidiado

--¿Qué…?

--Nunca haces nada y todos los chicos guapos te persiguen, no es justo

--Diva, ¿cómo…?

--¡Déjame decirte algo!—la miró desafiante—lo disfruté—Saya tenía los ojos como platos--¡lo disfrute!

--Cállate—tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas

--¡LO DISFRUTE!—Saya derramaba lágrimas de ira, mientras que su hermana se reía--¡DISFRUTE BESAR A SOLOMÓN!

--¡CÁLLATE!—La chica de ojos rojos levantó a su hermana del cuello de la blusa—nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso—la soltó y se dirigió a su cuarto

--La única razón por la que estuvo contigo, fue para tenerme a mi, ¡escuchas! ¡A MÍ! –los gritos de la ebria de Diva se desvanecieron cuando cerró la puerta. Saya se tumbó en su cama, intentando contener las lágrimas de tristeza.

--%--

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y la mitad de su familia, aún seguía en la casa, pero por fin se pudo tomar un descanso, se sentó en la silla más cercana mientras contemplaba a todos los miembros

--Y dime, ¿de dónde conoces a Saya?—la voz de Salomón le sorprendió, no la había escuchado

--No te importa

--Mejor reformulo la pregunta, ¿cómo supiste que conozco a Saya?

--Tampoco te importa

--Claro que si primo y lo sabes—sólo contesto el silencio—Saya…la dulce Saya, tengo años sin verla, ¿a qué escuela asistes primo?—Haji perdió la paciencia, se levantó bruscamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa

--Si te veo a menos de un kilómetro de Saya, te juro que terminaras en el hospital

--No me digas—el rubio impactó su puño en la mejilla, pero su agresor no lo soltó, por el contrario lo lanzó a dos metros de distancia

--Haji basta—su madre había acudido, Salomón se sacudió el traje

--Hazle caso a tu madre primo—en ese momento el rubio abrazó fuertemente a su pareja y la besó profundamente

--Eres un asco—mustió Haji, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla después de hablar de Saya de una manera tan melancólica?

--%--

Pasaron el fin de semana sin hablarse, y por fin llegó el lunes, la escuela se veía más opaca de lo normal o ¿era ella?

--Hola—Haji llegó a su casillero

--Hola

--¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?—Saya buscó la palabra correcta

--Silencioso, ¿y el tuyo?

--Normal—el timbre repicó y se dirigieron juntos a la clase— ¿cómo vas con lo de la exposición?

--No he hecho algo—se sonrojo

--No importa, yo tampoco—miró a Saya--¿te gustaría ir hoy a mi casa para adelantar?—los pies de la chica se tensaron bajó los tenis

--Bueno…yo—hace años que no salía con un chico, de hecho, hace años que no salía con nadie

--Si no quieres…

--Esta bien—se relajó un poco

--Bien.

--%--

La escuela por fin había acabado, Haji la esperaba en su casillero

--Lo siento—iba un poco retrasada—la maestra de química me mandó llamar

--No te preocupes—abrió su casillero, sacó unos cuantos libros y se dispuso a marcharse

--Listo

--Vamos—salieron de la escuela—me voy a mi casa caminando, espero no te moleste

--Para nada—comenzaron a caminar, cuando…

--Oye—la jalaron del brazo, era Diva--¿a dónde vas?

--A casa de Haji—el mencionado se volvio

--¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

--En realidad…

--No—ambas miraron al muchacho—no puedes ir—Diva abrió los ojos incrédula, mientras que Saya soltó un suspiro de alivio

--Como quieran—soltó a su hermana—los dejaré solos—unas risitas se escucharon detrás de Diva

--Vamos—Saya siguió caminando.

Habían pasado más de cinco minutos en completo silencio

--Tu hermana siempre trata de hacerte la vida imposible—apuntó Haji

--Digamos que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, siempre hemos sido tan distintas—miró al muchacho—no te agrada, ¿verdad?

--Si tuviera que quedarme solo en el mundo o con ella, preferiría solo—Saya dejó escapar una risita

--Ahora imagínate soportarla todo el día—la mochila resbaló de su hombro

--Te ayudo—Haji cargó la mochila

--Pero…

--Llegamos—Saya observó estupefacta la enorme mansión

--Esta es tu casa

--Sí—el muchacho estaba incómodo, generalmente por eso no invitaba a las personas, porque siempre se quedaban babeando al ver su casa o mejor dicho mansión--¿entramos?

--Lo siento—un fuerte aroma a comida llegó hasta sus narices—huele delicioso—Haji depositó las mochilas en el suelo

--Estoy en la cocina—gritó una voz femenina

--Ven te presentare a mi madre—caminaron hasta donde se encontraba

--Hola mamá

--Hola Haji—la señora ni siquiera se volvio

--Mamá, te presentó a Saya—la señora la miró sorprendida

--Mucho gusto—se saludaron—vaya, hace mucho que Haji no traía invitados a la casa, y menos a chicas—la expresión de Haji no cambió en lo más mínimo—comeremos en diez minutos—ambos salieron de la cocina

--Tu madre es muy linda

--Supongo—entraron a una habitación, en realidad una oficina

--¿Aquí trabaja tu papá?

--No, es para mi uso personal—Saya se quedó plantada como idiota

--Bueno—reaccionó—puedo buscar algunas imágenes en Internet—se dirigió a la computadora

--Aquí tengo algunas enciclopedias—comenzaron a trabajar en total y absoluto silencio.

Once minutos después, llamaron a la puerta

--Ya esta lista la comida—ambos bajaron al comedor y Saya tuvo que aguantarse las preguntas de los padres de Haji, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿has tenido novio?, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿tocas algún instrumento?, ¿qué edad tienen tus padres?

--Estuvo delicioso—ambos se retiraron a seguir trabajando

--Espero que no te hayan incomodado

--Para nada, pero tú y tus padres son muy diferentes

--Lo sé—siguieron trabajando, Haji estaba tumbado en el suelo, mientras que Saya se mecía en la silla de la computadora, buscando fotos interesantes

--No hay nada interesante

--Aquí hay una buena foto—Saya se acercó, se inclinó cerca de Haji

--Fabulosa, la podemos escasear—cuando intentó incorporarse su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Haji—lo siento, lo siento

--No hay problema—Saya intentó levantarse, pero el muchacho la abrazó por la espalda, ella no reaccionó, quería irse de ahí, pero…sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo… la melodía de su celular la despabiló

--¿Hola?—la espalda de Haji se tensó, había sido el momento perfecto—no sé mamá, estoy haciendo un trabajo, puedes llamarme luego, ya veré como me voy, adiós—colgó—creo que debería levantarme—hizo el intento, pero Haji no la dejó--¿Haji?

--¿Te molesta?

--Yo…

--Si te molesta te suelto—Saya se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, no tuvo tiempo para contestar, cuando Haji dio media vuelta haciendo que ella quedara en el piso y él encima de ella

--Yo…--sus ojos se entrelazaban en un sin fin de emociones, el corazón de los dos palpitaba al mismo ritmo, rápido y silencioso, sus labios se fueron acercando al mismo tiempo, su lenguas se entrecruzaban una y otra vez…


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Blood + y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**Cosas inesperadas**

Se separaron, ambos tomaban aliento mientras se miraban, Saya temblaba de pies a cabeza, Haji hizo que se recargara en su pecho

--¿Por qué tiemblas?—le susurro al oído

--Eres…

--¿Sí?—se levantó bruscamente

--Sabes tengo que irme, mi mamá me esta esperando—se levantó—gracias por todo

--Te llevo a tu casa—no era una pregunta, también se levantó—vamos—salieron de la habitación

--¿Ya te vas?—preguntó la madre de Haji

--Sí, señora, mi mamá me esta esperando

--Espero que vuelvas pronto—tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la cochera, Saya no puedo contener una exclamación, un LEON TDI, se encontraba estacionado cerca de la entrada

--¿Es tuyo?—preguntó incrédula

--Ahora entiendes porque no llevo coche a la escuela—le abrió la puerta del copiloto--¿subes?

--Claro

--%--

El camino fue en total silencio, sólo Saya indicando por donde se debía de ir, por fin llegaron, Haji apago el motor, ella no sabía si invitarlo a pasar o despedirse de él ahí

--Bueno—él rompió el silencio—me gustaría entrar a tu casa, pero no quiero estar con la molesta de tu hermana—le había ahorrado un problema

--Esta bien—tomó su mochila—gracias por todo—abrió la portezuela

--Espero—la tomó de la muñeca—que no te haya molestado lo que paso—Saya lo pensó una fracción de segundo, la verdad era que no le había molestado, sólo que fue inesperado

--No me molesto—el rostro de Haji se suavizo

--Gracias por todo—salió del carro

--Gracias a ti—el motor encendió, Saya entró a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar las llaves al suelo, y desparramarse en la puerta, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos cuantos minutos, ahogó un grito de emoción. Por fin se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de la televisión

--Te llamó Solomón—fue lo primero que dijo su hermana cuando la vio

--Que bueno—entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener un grito de alegría

--%--

Al día siguiente la ancha sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ese día se levantó unos minutos antes de lo normal, no podía contener la alegría

--Buenos días—saludó a su mamá y a su hermana que se encontraban en la cocina

--Buenos días—contesto su madre extrañada, mientras que Diva se limitó a desviar la mirada

--%--

Se encontraba en su casillero, tarareando una canción

--Hola—Haji la saludó

--Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

--Bien, ¿Y tú?

--Bien también—era extraño, pero Saya notaba un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Haji, algo diferente—Vamos a clase—la campana sonó.

Al ir por el pasillo, Haji la tomó de la mano, la tomó de bajada, Saya no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo se sentía un tanto incómoda, ya que muchas miradas se posaban en ellos

--Te lo tenías muy guardado—dijo la voz de su hermana a lo lejos, por fin llegaron al salón, donde las miradas incómodas seguían presentes

--%--

Por fin llegó el descanso, ambos se dirigieron al árbol, Saya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

--¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Haji

--Si

--Te ves incómoda

--Es sólo que las miradas de los demás…

--¿Te importa lo que piensen los demás?—su rostro se endureció

--No, no es eso, es que…--Haji esperó—es que no se que somos

--¿Y eso te incomoda?

--Un poco—levanta la mirada hacía él—Haji, ¿qué somos?

--¿Qué quieres que seamos?—Saya no supo que contestar—Te diré que somos—se acerco a su oído—somos dos enamorados que queremos estar juntos, ¿no es cierto?—le besó la mejilla

--Cierto

--%--

El fin del día escolar llegó

--¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?—le preguntó mientras estaban en su casillero

--Bueno

--¿A dónde quieres ir?—Saya lo pensó durante unos minutos--¿te parece al cine?

--Esta bien—salieron de la escuela--¿qué es lo que pasa?—un gran grupo de chicas se amontonaban para ver algo

--No lo sé—se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando, cuando…

--Saya—esa voz, Saya se volvio, las demás chicas se hicieron a un lado, para dejar a la vista un hermoso Ferrari rojo, y sentado en su cofre estaba Solomón

--%--%--%--%--%--

Un poco corto espero les guste

Manfariel


	6. Chapter 6

Ninnia—Weasley—007: Espero que no te haya dado la embolia cerebral en lo que actualizaba

Agatha Romaniev: Aquí está la siguiente parte de este fic, los siento por la tardanza

Los personajes de Blood+ y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**Confusión **

Saya se quedó helada a mitad de la acera, Solomón se le acerco rápidamente

--¿Te sientes bien?—le acarició la mejilla, pero Haji se apresuró a quitarla de en medio

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Vaya primo, ¿no puedo visitar a una vieja conocida sólo porque es tu novia?

--No te atrevas a tocarla—Saya tomó fuertemente el brazo de su amado indicándole que quería irse de ahí

--Saya, preciosa, ¿cómo has estado?—la chica lo miró con rabia

--Pregúntale a mi hermana, con ella te entiendes muy bien—Haji la miró

--Saya, por favor, no me digas que sigues con resentimiento—la chica temblaba de furia, su amado la abrazo

--Déjala en paz, Solomón

--Primo, esta es una discusión entre ella y yo

--¡Solomón!—Diva apareció entre la multitud y corrió a abrazar al rubio

--Diva, que gusto de volver a verte—le besó la mejilla

--Saya, ¿No iban a salir?—ella empezó a temblar con más fuerza

--Vámonos de aquí—susurro al oído de Haji

--Sí—la siguió abrazando mientras caminaban en sentido contrario a la multitud

--¡Nos vemos Saya!—gritó Solomón

--%--

Cuando Saya se tranquilizó se sentaron en una banca de un parque

--Lo siento—dijo ella

--¿De qué te disculpas?

--Me puse muy mal…

--No importa, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué odias tanto a Solomón?—la miró penetrantemente, ella no contesto—nunca me dijiste que ustedes tuvieron algo

--Bueno—se puso a la defensiva—tú nunca me dijiste que eran primos—Haji desvió la vista

--No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca

--Pues el tiempo que estuve con él, tampoco es algo de lo que me enorgullezca…

--Sino te hubiera importado, no hubieras reaccionado así hace un momento—de repente, Saya se levantó

--¡No es algo de lo que quiero hablar!—comenzó a llorar--¡es algo que he luchado por borrar de mi memoria, y creí que lo había logrado cuando te besé, pero ahora eres tú mismo quien me lo recuerda!

--Veo que no lo has superado…--no acabo la frase debido a una bofetada que recibió

--¿Cómo te atreves?

--Saya…

--¡NO!—comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, Haji le dio alcance

--Lo siento—la besó—perdón—Saya echo a correr

--¡No quiero saber de ti!—se perdió en la tarde, Haji dejó escapar un suspiro y caminó hacía el otro lado

--%--

--Hogar, dulce hogar—dijo Solomón al abrir la puerta, Diva entró

--Vaya no sabía que tenías una casa aquí—corrió a acostarse en el primer sofá que vio

--Sólo la uso para eventos especiales—cerró la puerta y se quitó la camisa que traía puesta

--¿Y cuáles son esos eventos especiales?—preguntó la chica pícaramente

--Estos—Solomón se colocó encima de ella y la besó, le quitó la blusa que cubría sus pechos—te extrañaba—los besó mientras le quitaba el sostén, tomó fuertemente uno de sus muslos, Diva lamía el pecho de él

--¿Cuánto me extrañabas?

--Mucho—la mano de Solomón fue subiendo poco a poco, a esa parte, los quejidos de Diva iban en aumento, mientras le desabrochaba le pantalón. De pronto Diva dejó escapar un grito, Solomón la estaba masturbando

--Solomón—no podía articular una palabra

--¿Qué pasa?—Diva no podía hablar—dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

--Yo…yo—Solomón la masturbaba aún con más fuerza, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no obtuviera respuesta

--¿Qué sientes?—Diva gritaba--¿Qué sientes?, ¿quieres más?—la chica sólo asintió, y él obedeció—Dilo—Diva no podía respirar—dilo… ¡Di que me amas, Saya!—Diva se alejó de él, este se miró las manos decepcionado

--¿Saya?—preguntó ella sin aliento--¡Saya!—Solomón se sentó

--Lo siento Diva

--No—se levantó y comenzó a vestirse—yo lo siento por ti que no puedes olvidarla y que no te das cuenta quien de verdad te quiere—Solomón se abrocho de nuevo el pantalón, cuando tocaron a la puerta, Diva había acabado de vestirse

--¿Sí?—Solomón abrió la puerta, y un segundo después se encontraba en el suelo con la boca sangrando, Diva soltó un gritó, Haji estaba en el alfeizar de la puerta, se colocó en cuclillas

--Escúchame bien, si vuelves a aparecer en la escuela estás muerto—Solomón seguía en el piso tratando de limpiarse la sangre, Haji se levantó y antes de irse lanzó una mirada a Diva—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—desapareció

--Solomón—la chica lo ayudó a incorporarse

--Ese bastardo me las va a pagar

--%--

Llegó a su casa que se encontraba totalmente vacía

--Perfecto—susurro para sí, se dirigió al refrigerador sacó un litro de helado y se encerró en su cuarto, no estaba llorando, ya había llorado suficiente en el camino, pero aún así no podía sonreír, ni el acordarse de Haji le sacaba una sonrisa…Haji—estúpida—tomó el litro de helado que estaba comiendo y lo lanzó contra la pared--¡debiste de haberle dicho!, ¡IDIOTA!—se colocó la almohada en la cara, y así cayó dormida

--%--%--%--%--%--%--

¿Qué tal? Creo que es de mis capítulos favoritos, lamento la tardanza, de verdad, lo siento mucho, pero aquí está un buen capítulo

Manfariel


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Blood + y su historia no me pertenecen

**7**

**Seducción**

Haji no se atrevió a llamarla esa noche, sabía que había hecho algo, sabía que ese pasaje de la vida de Saya era innombrable, entonces, ¿por qué se lo recordó? Soltó un leve suspiro antes de dejarse caer ante Morfeo.

--%--

--Ayer dormiste desde temprano—fue lo primero que dijo su madre cuando la vio en la cocina

--Tenía sueño—contesto sin mucha gana

--Buenos días—dijo Diva en cuanto entró, pero al ver a su hermana le lanzó una mirada fulminante, ella no respondió ante el ademán. Desayunaron en absoluto silencio y luego partieron a la escuela.

Ambas estaban esperando en la acera a que llegará el camión

--¿Le contaste a Haji lo que pasó con Solomón?—preguntó Diva

--No—contesto cortante

--¿No?

--No—se quedó callada--¿Por qué preguntas?

--Por nada

--Diva…

--Llegó el camión

--%--

--Hola—saludó con su aire frío tan natural en él, Saya no contesto, se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, Haji se quedó a un lado de ella sin abrir la boca.

Todo el día la siguió como una sombra, sin hablar, mirar, sólo siguiéndola, como un fiel guardián

--Basta—dijo Saya ya desesperada de que su novio no dijera nada--¿Por qué haces eso?—se encontraban en el árbol

--No querías ni que te dirigiera la palabra, por eso esperé hasta que tu enojo hubiera pasado lo suficiente como para que me escucharás

--De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres?

--No fue mi intención recordarte tu relación con Solomón, a decir verdad yo ya sabía un poco…

--¿A qué te refieres?

--Cuando trajiste tu enciclopedia una carta cayó de él, reconocí la letra inmediatamente, y por tu forma de ocultarlo adiviné que era algo que no querías recordar

--Que observador—Saya cerró el puño fuertemente

--Lo siento, de verdad no era mi intención—ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos, él viéndola y ella tratando de contenerse—Entiendo—se dio la vuelta para regresar a la escuela, cuando lo tomó de la mano

--Espera—abrió los ojos lentamente—yo también lo siento, debí haberte contado, pero es que con lo que me ha sucedido, ya no confío en alguien tan fácilmente…--le dio un beso

--Esta bien, lo entiendo, creo que tenemos que ser más sinceros entre nosotros

--%--

Saliendo de la escuela se dirigieron al parque

--De acuerdo, dijimos que íbamos a ser sinceros, déjame empezar antes de que me arrepienta

--Esta bien—Saya tomó aire un par de veces

--Tenía quince años, lo conocí en una fiesta y fue demasiado amable conmigo, después de ese día comenzó a buscarme, comenzamos a salir y nos hicimos novios, no voy a dar detalles específicos, cumplíamos seis meses, yo le había hecho un regalo, me dijo que me vería afuera de mi escuela cuando saliera, pero yo había olvidado el regalo en mi casa así que corrí a la casa y…--cerró lo puños fuertemente—y lo encontré sin ropa con mi hermana—Haji no se inmutó, pero no habló por cinco minutos, los cuales sirvieron a Saya para tranquilizarse

--Ven—la abrazó—Solomón es mi primo, y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, desde niños hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, en especial me desagrada como trata a la mujeres como si fueran un objeto cualquiera—se quedaron callados durante unos momentos, sólo sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones—Debes saber que ayer golpeé a Solomón

--¿Qué?—se incorporó

--No lo pude evitar—le sonrió

--Esta bien

--Diva estaba con él—Saya no se inmutó ni por un segundo

--No me importa—se besaron

--%--

Esa tarde Haji la llevo a su casa y quedaron en salir al día siguiente

--Hola Saya—fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto entró, pero era una voz que no quería escuchar, Solomón se encontraba sentado en la mesa comiendo un pie de limón a sus lados se encontraban Diva y su madre

--¿Hola?—fue lo que contestó

--Solomón vino a saludarte—dijo su madre, Saya ni contesto sólo se dirigió a su habitación

--Pero que niña tan grosera—dijo su madre

--No se preocupe—contestó él— permítanme hablar con ella—Saya no tuvo tiempo de echar seguro cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a esa encantadora sonrisa, cerró la puerta tras de él—Ahora hablemos Saya—tomó su mano

--No me toques—se soltó bruscamente

--Saya no hay necesidad de pelear—la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacía él— todavía te deseo

--Permíteme aplaudirte—dijo la chica tratando de despegarse, pero no lo logró, al contrario Solomón la tomó con fuerza, y la tiró a la cama, Saya podía sentir claramente como su corazón se aceleraba, la intentaba besar pero ella esquivaba sus labios, la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas—me haces daño—al parecer no escuchó porque siguió haciéndolo, Saya quiso gritar, pero le tapo la boca, los besos de Solomón fueron bajando hasta que llegaron a sus pantorrillas, era la oportunidad indicada, Saya lo pateo, Solomón salió volando, dejándola libre

--Estúpida—el rostro de Salomón estaba totalmente ensangrentado, Saya se incorporó sobre la cama

--Nunca vuelvas a tocarme—entonces Solomón comenzó a reír, a reír como un psicópata, como un loco

--Querida Saya, yo ya te toqué mucho más de lo que el inepto de mi primo haría…--lo silenció con una bofetada

--Vuelve a decir algo así y te juro que no sales con vida de este lugar—salió de su habitación, ni siquiera vio las expresiones de sus parientes, sólo quería irse de ahí

--%--

Los timbrazos comenzaron a ser desesperados así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta, el cuerpo de su novia lo abrazaba, temblaba de frío y enojo, la abrazo y la hizo pasar

--¿Qué pasó?—le preguntó una vez que estuvieron más tranquilos

--%--

Saya ya había terminado con su relato, ambos estaban acurrucados en un sillón de la sala, cuando se escuchó el timbre

--¿No vas a abrir?

--Esta mi mamá— sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando…

--¡Haji te buscan!—este miró a Saya

--Voy contigo—salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al gran recibidor, bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano

--Hola—ambos levantaron la vista

--¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo que dijo Haji al ver a su primo, Saya observó con orgullo que traía un gran moretón en la mejilla, incluso le llegaba al ojo, Solomón les sonrió torcidamente

--%--%--%--%--%--

¿A qué fue Solomón? Alguna teoría, se aceptan

Manfariel


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Blood+ y su historia no me pertenecen

**8**

**Arrestado**

Solomòn se quedó ahí con esa estúpida sonrisa

--¿Qué no me oíste?—preguntó Haji mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la mano

--Te oí fuerte y claro primo, por favor baja, tengo algo que enseñarte—Haji soltó a Saya y bajó lentamente los escalones, en ese momento Solomòn abrió la puerta principal y una docena de policías rodearon a Haji

--¿Qué es esto?—gritó Saya

--Esta arrestado por agresión contra Solomòn Goldsmith—dijo uno de los policías

--No es verdad…--la chica comenzó a bajar los escalones, cuando la madre de Haji la detuvo

--Espera, no lograrás nada—Haji se dejo esposar sin ningún problema, sólo miró a Saya y su madre, y les dedicó una mirada de complicidad, despareció tras la puerta, sólo quedaban ellas y Solomòn

--¡Eres un bastardo!—gritó Saya mientras bajaba las escaleras, tenía los ojos llorosos, cuando llegó hasta Solomòn, de nuevo la madre de Haji la detuvo

--Tranquila Saya

--Gracias, tía—dijo el rubio con un deje despectivo—te verdad te…--no terminó la frase, pues una bofetada por parte de su tía lo hizo callar

--Solomòn—dijo esta sin siquiera inmutarse, ahora tenía claro la chica, de donde había sacado Haji tan frío carácter—ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa

--De acuerdo—dijo el mencionado mientras se frotaba la mejilla—me voy—y acto seguido desapareció detrás de la puerta. En ese momento la señora corrió hacía la cocina, Saya no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba plantada como una idiota, un segundo después la señora volvió a aparecer

--Vamos—tomó a la chica de la mano y la jaló hasta que llegaron a la cochera—sube—dijo señalando un Lincoln verde botella, Saya obedeció sin mas

--¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó una vez que salieron de la mansión

--Al reclusorio, acabo de hablar con tu suegro, al parecer no se pueden llevar a Haji sin evidencia física—Saya se quedó callada, no por el hecho de que se podía sacar a su novio de la cárcel, sino por el hecho de que se pronunciara la palabra suegro

--%--

Llegaron sin ningún problema, es más las dejaron pasar con tal rapidez a las oficinas que Saya se sorprendió

--¿En qué le puedo servir…?—preguntó un señor rechoncho de traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja

--No me venga con alardeos, Márquez—dijo la señora—sabe perfectamente por qué estoy aquí—el mencionado tomó asiento y señaló otras dos silla para que ella se sentaran

--Su hijo

--No se necesita mucho cerebro para saber que es por él…

--El señor Goldsmith lo demando por…

--Agresión, lo sé, sin embargo no tiene ninguna evidencia física de que fue mi hijo quien lo agredió

--¿No? ¿No le parece suficiente el golpe que trae el señor Goldsmith en el ojo?

--Ah por dios, ese niño se mete en más problemas, además la evidencia física quiere decir que es una prueba irrefutable de que el acusado haya hecho el crimen, y en este caso no la tienen—Márquez la miró expectante, con una mirada de odio pero mezclada con una chispa de admiración

--Me sorprende, por nada fue la número uno de la escuela de Derecho

--Vallase al diablo, usted y sus cumplidos, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta

--Me encantaría, pero como defensor del señor Goldsmith, he de decirle, que todavía no se puede soltar a su hijo pues está arrestado como supuesto agresor, y usted sabe que cuando se hace eso, se tiene una semana para conseguir la evidencia física si no se deja libre al sospechoso—esta vez la señora no supo que contestar, en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, era el padre de Haji—Señor Goldsmith

--Cállate Márquez, escuché todo, una semana, si mi hijo no regresa en una semana a mi casa, te prometo que desearas no haberme enfrentado—Márquez empalideció, el padre de Haji le ofreció su mano a su esposa, y salieron de ahí, atrás los siguió Saya

--¿Crees que lo podamos visitar?—preguntó la señora

--Claro—su esposo la condujo a través de un largo pasillo lleno de rejas, Saya los siguió ajena a su plática, llegaron a la última celda, la señora fue la primera en adelantarse

--Lo siento—dijo el señor—Saya—esta lo miró—por haber tenido que presenciar el lado oscuro de los Goldsmith

--No se preocupe sé lo que es capaz de hacer Solomòn, lo conozco bien

--¿Lo conoces?—Saya asintió aunque un segundo después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la señora se alejó de la celda, ahora era turno del señor, Saya miraba a todos lados intentando darles privacidad, pero la verdad era que se moría de ganas por ver a su…Haji. Por fin llegó su turno, su cabello se perdía ente las sombras de la celda

--Hola—saludó Haji

--Hola—fue un susurro antes de que brotarán lágrimas de sus ojos, él las secó— perdón, es mi culpa que estés aquí, yo fui quien golpeo a Solomòn— Haji sonrió torcidamente

--Me alegro, le diste lo que se merecía

--Vas a estar una semana aquí, no sé que voy a hacer sin ti, vendré a visitarte todos los días

--No tienes que hacer eso Saya

--Quiero hacerlo—lo miró a los ojos tan decidida que desistió

--Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que te cuidaras—Saya lo miró dubitativa—Estaré una semana aquí dentro, no quiero ni imaginar lo que Solomòn tendrá pensado.

--%--%--%--%--%--


End file.
